


Like first ray of sunshine

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Early Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flashes his most charming smile, leaning against the door, (The girls in his high school at least used to think so) "It’s okay if you don’t remember, you can always kiss me, and I’ll forgive you."</p><p>Mouth agape, she blinks at him. “Are you flirting with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like first ray of sunshine

 

 

 

"Still thinking about her, huh?"

 

Sitting up hastily, Quentin almost drops the stack of papers he had been in middle of filing. “Wh-? What? Who?”

 

His senior and partner, James only continues to smirk at him. He had been quietly observing Quentin all day as the latter continued to stare in space, an extremely sappy smile on his face.

 

"Well, either you have been thinking about that girl, or you have suddenly developed some sort of infatuation with that rusty cabinet, because you have been staring at it all day."

 

Quentin makes a show of focusing on the papers, and clears his throat, “I was- I was just thinking about work.”

 

"I wish everyone was _that_ dedicated to their work.” Quentin makes a face, protesting as James sweeps the files away. “Now, c’mon, tell me who she is.”

 

"Why do you think its a ‘she’ I have been thinking about?"

 

"Didn’t know you bend the other way, Lance." Quentin’s ears turn pink as the older man laughs gruffly. "Now, tell me about her."

 

And so he does. A few days back, he had run into a girl in a flower shop while snooping around for _Black Canary._ He never found who he had been looking for, but lost himself in the thoughts of the other girl. Glorious, riotous curls, gorgeous eyes, and the most beautiful smile- like the first ray of sunshine.

 

“‘Like the first ray of sunshine?’” James laughs a bit more as a pink tinge graces his junior’s cheeks, “You’ve got it bad, haven’t you, Lance? Already poetic.”

 

Quentin blushes even furiously at his words. Sobering up, James smiles at him. “Have you asked her out yet?”

 

The younger man heaves a cold sigh as he looks into the round, pink with laughter face of his senior, “I don’t know how to. I don’t even know her name.”

James’ eyebrows go up at that, a cocky smile teasing under his mustache, “Well, what are you waiting for? I can teach you how to do that.”

 

—x—

 

"Hey, gorgeous."

 

Quentin mentally goes over everything James had taught him. _Don’t be nervous. Don’t be shy, Quentin. You can do this._

 

As he tries to stay calm and not just run away, the girl turns to face him. For a moment, he loses himself in the big blue-green eyes staring up at him quizzically. “Excuse me?”

 

 _Now, what did James say comes next?_ Faced by her in person, being able to talk to her in person- her voice is even more amazing than he had thought would be- Quentin forgets the next words.

 

_Don’t worry if you forget; doesn’t matter. Just soldier on with confidence. But try not to come across as desperate, or an asshole._

 

He goes over James’ words again. He smiles nervously, trying his best not to stutter, “We ran into each other that day, remember?”

 

She only cocks an eyebrow, hand on her hip, “What day?”

 

 _Ah. Yes._ He flashes his most charming smile, leaning against the door, _(The girls in his high school at least used to think so)_ "It’s okay if you don’t remember, you can always kiss me, and I’ll forgive you."

 

Mouth agape, she blinks at him. “Are you flirting with me?”

 

 _Shit._ "Is it working?"

 

He doesn’t hope anything at this point. It’s clear from her expression that he has managed to make a fool of himself. She will never go out with him, and he will heave cold sighs in the precinct thinking about her. And-

 

"Try it over a coffee, and it might work."

 

_Wait. What?_

 

He stares at her, a little shocked. May be he didn’t hear correctly. Would it be too much to ask her to repeat?

 

The most playful and melodious giggle emerges from her throat, and he realises he spoke the words out loud. He smiles sheepishly at her, fervently hoping he isn’t blushing.

 

"Aww! Do you always blush like this?" His heart stutters, jumps, dancing to the rhythm of _'ragtime gal'_ as she flashes him the cheekiest smile he has ever seen on anyone. “Guess I’ll have to find out for myself.” Giving him a once over, she winks at him, before turning away.

 

It’s only when he is staring at the flowers at one of the crime spots with a giddy smile that he realises.

 

_He forgot to ask her name._

 

 


End file.
